


Feathers

by Sabriel4life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angel!Au, Angel!Dean Winchester, Angel!Sam Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Just go with the flow honestly, M/M, Possible smut, Sabriel - Freeform, bare with me, human!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabriel4life/pseuds/Sabriel4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel Novak, Two hunter brothers without a care in the world, enjoying beer, woman, crappy motels, and just eachothers company.</p><p>And then they meet two curious Angels called the Winchesters...</p><p>(A Sabriel/Destiel AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Savior; Moose Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to make this for a while  
> I've just never had any ideas for a story, So, bare with me. Hopefully it will be worth it. There MIGHT be smut in the later chapters but I'm not sure right now.  
> Yeah. I'm trying ;^;  
> Also  
> I'm terrible at titles T^T

Gabriel gasped as he sat up and glanced around.

He was on the floor of a very dark cabin, which, to his dismay, he didn't recognize. He put a hand to his forehead and searched his memories to try and remember what he was doing there.

_A case.. Vetala.. The bar.. Cas..._

Cas.

He immediately looked around again and tried to get up, but he was jerked back to the floor, realizing then that his wrist was cuffed to the bed next to him.

_I must be in the bedroom.._

He thought, mentally smacking himself since that was obvious. He scanned his surroundings for anything that he could use to get the cuff off.

"Cas..?" Gabriel called out, in a sort of whisper-shout. He began to break the bar of the bed that the cuff had been tied to, kicking it with as much force as he could muster. Since the bed frame was pretty old, he managed to break it easily, and he grabbed the bar that had come off in the process, just for protection.

His head was pounding and his neck stung like hell. They must have already had started feeding on him.

He got up and headed for the door without hesitation, knowing Castiel must be in some other part of the house.

He opened the door very quietly and walked into the other room, keeping a tight grip on the metal bar. His eyes rested on the unconscious hunter on the other side of the room, who he instantly recognized as Castiel. His heart began to beat faster as he noticed that Castiel looked quite pale. He prayed that his little brother was still alive as he walked over and checked his pulse.

It was still there.

Gabriel was about to start trying to get Castiel's wrist free of the cuffs, when he was suddenly bashed on the head.

It was hard enough to daze him greatly, and put him in a large amount of pain as he collapsed on the ground, but he was still conscious, so nothing was going to stop him from getting him and Cas out of there. He quickly rolled over onto his back, supporting himself up with his elbows as he looked up at the female who stood over him.

He recognized her as the Vetala that they had been hunting.. But there was another one somewhere of course.

"Hey there candy man." The Vetala flirted.

Gabriel glared at her for a minute, before he gave his sassy smile, showing no fear. "Hey.." He replied.

"Your little friend there? He's sweet.. Sweetest tasting blood that I've ever had.." The Vetala licked her lips.

Gabriel's glare returned. He had always been somewhat protective of Castiel, but then again, who isn't protective of their little brother?

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, because it's the last taste of blood that you'll ever have." He said sternly, trying to get back up to his feet.

The Vetala bashed him in the side of the head again, Gabriel now knowing that she was using the bar from the bedframe. She had taken it from him.

" _Ack_.." Gabriel simply said, despite knowing that his head was probably bleeding in multiple places now as his vision blurred and he fell back to the ground.

"Such a waste of blood really, beating you like this..." The vetala stated.

Gabriel was just about to hiss a reply to her, when there was a bright light from the other room. His head was spinning and his vision blurred to the point where he couldn't make out anything except for the now two figures standing over him, and another bright light before he passed out...

* * *

Gabriel felt comforted in strong arms, but he didn't really like it, since he didn't know who's arms they were. He suddenly felt himself being laid down on a bed.

He woke up a bit and opened his eyes slightly "C-Cas.." He stuttered through his headache. He felt two fingers be placed on his head and he was once again unconcious.

* * *

 

Gabriel woke up again, but this time he opened his eyes and looked around. They were in their motel room...

He noticed something. His headache was gone, and his neck didn't hurt. In reality he was just surprised that he was still alive. He was sure that the vetala were going to get them both.

He looked over at the other bed, and to his relief, Castiel was sleeping peacefully on it.

He didn't want to wake him up, so he got up and headed to the kitchen, still wondering about what the hell had happened back there. One second they were doomed, and the next they were back in their motel room..

_Maybe I was dreaming..._

Gabriel thought to himself, though he highly doubted it, since that pain he had felt was definitely real.

He grabbed a chocolate bar from the counter, and a beer from the fridge, and then went back and laid down on the bed.

He wasn't really tired. Confused, yes.

Maybe he had in fact died, and this was his heaven?

He didn't think Cas would be here if that was true.

He opened his beer, and took a few bites of the candy bar, before he got up again and decided he needed some air. He grabbed the keys to his car and headed outside, but not before leaving a note for Cas, just in case he woke up while he was gone.

He took a deep breath as he got out of his car and began to walk a bit. He didn't really feel like going to the bar since that was where the vetala had ambushed them.

He sat down on a bench by the road, and enjoyed the silence.

He always loved fighting monsters with Castiel by his side, drinking beer and eating candy when it was over. But he also loved peace, quiet, and being alone.. At least for a little while.

He was gazing at the stars, when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like the flapping of wings, but it only lasted for a moment. He looked over at where the noise had came from and was quite surprised to see a large figure standing there.

"Gabriel Novak?" The figure asked, before stepping into view. He was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. Pretty basic. But he was very tall in comparison to Gabriel.

Gabriel immediately stood up. "Guilty." He said.

The other man stayed silent for a moment, as if considering what to say. "What happened to you and your brother tonight, is not to be spoken of, to anyone else. Are we clear..?" He tilted his head.

"Okay, hold up. How do you know about that? And who or what are you?" Gabriel asked.

"My name is Sam Winchester. I am an Angel of the Lord. And the one who aided in the saving of you and Castiel." The man replied.

"..Whoa.. Wait. I'm willing to believe in alot of things but-"

"You are not a very religious man, I understand that.." Sam nodded "Allow me to show you."

Under the light of a lamp post, extremely large wings suddenly formed, causing Gabriel to take a step back. They were spread wide, large and sleek, a dark chocolate color, that looked black in certain light. But the wings were soon gone.

"That was merely a glimpse of my true form. Please try to be more faithful in the future.." Sam finally spoke. "I have your word that no one will hear of this?" he asked again.

Gabriel could simply nod, and he was about to say something, before he noticed that Sam had disappeared.


	2. Castiel and the Angel of Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel awakes, in the presence of a very strange being...

Castiel shifted on the bed in his sleep, becoming a bit disturbed by his dreams. He opened his eyes, but remained there for a moment, before he sat up, yawned and stretched out his arms.

He felt strange. But good. He remembered being with Gabriel when the Vetala attacked, and he remembered them feeding on him... But he didn't remember anything about how they got out of that.

He looked around the room, happy to find that he was back in their motel room. He wasn't really bothered by the sound of someone in the kitchen, it sounded like they were going through the fridge. He was used to Gabriel doing that.

His mood changed to alarm when he noticed a note left on the nightstand in between the two beds

_Went for a walk_

_Don't wait up._

_~ Gabe_

Castiel set the note down, and then very quietly got out of bed. He recognized Gabriel's handwriting, and if Gabriel had come back already, he would have taken the note and thrown it away...

Well Cas thought he would have. That or Gabe would be too lazy to. He peeked into the kitchen, ever so slightly, his eyes widening a little as he saw a man going through the fridge.

He was wearing a jean jacket, a shirt underneath it, jeans and boots. He didn't appear to have any weapons, but that didn't make Cas put his guard down.

The man suddenly took his head out of the fridge and turned around to face where Castiel was hiding. "Do you guys have any pie?" he asked, all too casually.

Cas took a moment, before he stepped out of his hiding place.

That was the moment that green eyes met blue, and the man smiled a bit smugly.

"I-Uhm.. No.. But Gabriel does have a large assortment of sweets that you are welcome to help yourself to.."

What was he  _saying??_

This was an intruder! For all Cas knew, he had been working with the Vetala, or he had killed his brother!! But Cas felt it was right to welcome him, for some reason.

Just for protection, he grabbed the largest knife that was in the kitchen. "Who are you.. And what are you doing here.." He asked, trying to sound intimidating.

The man (Who was holding an open bottle of beer now) was silent as he looked at the knife. "Hey, I think I sent off the wrong message. I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. And I'm an angel." He shrugged a bit.

"...A-An Angel?" Castiel was considering if the angel part was meant to be sarcastic, but he believed this..  _Dean Winchester._

"Yup. Straight from Upstairs." Dean replied, closing the fridge, so as not to waste food.

Castiel didn't know what to do. Angels.. He had read about them. He had always considered if they were real or not, since there was so much lore on them, he hadn't read it all. "Why are you here..?" He tilted his head.

Dean looked at Castiel again as he puckered his lips in consideration. "Well, I was just here to look for some pie, but then I figured _what the hell_. So now I'm checking up on you, _AND_ looking for pie." He gave an innocent smile.

"Why would you.. Check up on me?" Castiel asked

"Cuz you lost alot of blood from those Vetala back there. But me and my brother weren't willing to let you two die just yet." Dean said and then took another drink of the beer.

"Wait... You and your brother, saved us?.." Cas tilted his head again.

"Yeah, uh, Sorry but I'm not really in the mood to play twenty questions. Your brother will be back in about three minutes so.." Dean threw the empty bottle in the trash. "If you need anything, just give me a call. And by call. I mean prayer." He winked and then disappeared.

"But I-.." Castiel looked around for him, quite confused by now.

* * *

 

As Dean had said, three minutes later, Gabriel came walking into the motel room. "Oh good, Cas, you're awake." He said as he noticed his little brother, sitting on the edge of his bed.

He walked over and sat down next to him. "Something wrong?" He questioned.

Castiel simply shook his head. "Gabriel... I know you don't believe in angels.. But-"

Gabriel cut him off. "So you saw one too?"

Castiel nodded.

"Was it the same as mine? Really tall, really long hair..?"

"He was, of considerable height compared to mine, but his hair was indeed short.." Castiel shook his head

"Ah... So the other brother then. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Gabriel asked, sounding like a worried parent.

"No." Cas replied simply.

Gabriel was silent for a moment, before he patted his brother's back. "Get some more rest Cas." He said, getting up again, but this time going to the kitchen.

 _"Who the hell was going through my candy?!"_ Cas soon heard from the kitchen, and he couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNINGGG


	3. Peace Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moose gives a 'warning'

Gabriel sat on the edge of his bed, flipping through TV channels. He was bored as all hell, and a bit tired too. Surprisingly. Most of the time, Cas wondered if he was always on a sugar high. He didn't sleep much.

Cas had just left for a quick supply run- Well Gabriel had kind of pushed him out since they were low on candy.

Gabriel stretched out tiredly, but didn't bother laying down. He wasn't going to fall asleep until Castiel had gotten back.

He was disturbed by the sound he recognised slightly as Angel Wings.

He then heard the doorbell. He got up, and peeked outside, half expecting to see Cas, but he didn't even have time to open the door, because it opened itself.

Sam Winchester walked into the motel room, with a bag in his hand. "I heard that it is polite to announce your presence, before entering another's domain." He said.

Gabriel backed away from the door "Well, you're getting there. But you're also supposed to wait until I open the door for you, Moosey." He chuckled, sitting back down on the bed. He thought of the nickname, because of Sam's long hair, and also the fact that he was alot taller/bigger than him.

The angel always seemed to carry around a particular scent. Forest Pine and.. Leather? Or books? Didn't really matter.

Sam walked into the room and hesitantly sat down next to Gabriel, watching him flip through the channels.

"... I brought these for you, as a sign of peace between us." He said, holding out the bag to Gabriel.

Gabriel looked at the bag, and raised a curious eyebrow, before he slowly grabbed it and checked inside. There was a very large assortment of candies inside of it. "Wow, thanks. Just what the doctor ordered.." He smiled brightly.

Sam couldn't help but smile for a moment as he saw his reaction, but his smile quickly disappeared, and he kind of hoped that Gabriel hadn't seen it. "My brother informed me of your... Sweet tooth."

Gabriel unwrapped one of the chocolate bars, and then watched Sam, keeping eye contact with him. He took a piece from the chocolate and offered it to Sam.

If Cas had been there, he would have immediately assumed that something was up... Gabriel never shared his candy... Except with children (Gabe had a soft spot for kids).

Sam politely declined.

Unlike his brother, he had no taste for all the  _molecules._

"So, you're not just here to talk about my sweet tooth are you?" Gabriel asked after a long moment of silence.

"Actually, I'm not.. There are other angels out there, Gabriel. And I wanted you to be aware of them.. They are not like us. They are servants of Hell. Not really Demons... But.. Dark Angels." Sam replied slowly, noticing Gabriel stopped eating.

"...Wait, me and Cas don't know the first thing about angels, or how to fight them. Especially not dark angels. Can't you slow down?" Gabriel said.

"...No, I cannot, unfortunately. Please be safe Gabriel. And protect your brother." Was all Sam said, before he disappeared.

Gabriel looked around for him, and then let out a quiet sigh.

Why did these angels care so much for their well being? They were just two, regular hunters.

In the back of Gabriel's mind, he had to admit that Sam was kind of hot.

Okay, really hot. But that's besides the point.  

He didn't have much of an idea at all about what Sam had meant when he went on about 'Dark Angels'.

_Sadly, he also didn't know that he was soon to meet one..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired I s2g goodnight


	4. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a little chat.  
> And Sam walks in on quite the scene..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thank you to everyone who leaves a comment. It makes me so happy, I swear. I could cry (of joy). But also thank you to anyone who only reads this too ^°^  
> I'm going to try and make this chapter extra long for you guys.

_Cas shifted in his seat_

_'Stay calm'_

_He told himself. He realized that he was unable to move, bound by chains in this wooden chair. The adrenaline started to kick in as a figure walked towards him, hidden by the darkness that surrounded him however._

_The figure neared him until it was in the dim light, but it still only appeared to be a shadow._

_Castiel's eyes widened as he looked up and saw that the figure was holding a large, slim blade, about the bring it down on him._

_He clenched his eyes shut tight._

_Even Gabriel would agree that this was a pathetic way to die._

_When he didn't feel anything for a long moment, he looked up, and instead, he was sitting in a chair on a dock, with bottles of beer next to him, and the sun setting in the distance._

_'What the hell?' He looked around and almost jumped out of his seat when he saw Dean standing behind him._

_"...You're dreaming, Cas." Dean said._

_"...Yes, I have established that.." Castiel replied after a moment, calming down immediately._

_"Well I think it's about time to wake up-"_

_"Wait, why are you in my dream... Am I dreaming about you?!" Cas asked as he again looked up at the green eyed angel standing over him._

_"Well, Not exactly dreaming about you, so much as me putting myself in your dream.. Not creepy at all, right?" Dean chuckled._

_"Oh..." Castiel then looked out on the sunset, and suddenly felt his cheeks heat up slightly. "T-This wasn't purposefully romantic.." He assured Dean._

_Dean didn't reply._

_He looked up again, and noticed the angel was gone._

_"Dean..?"_

* * *

 

"Hey, wake up sleeping beauty!" Castiel was suddenly awoken by Gabriel's shouting.

Cas sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. "I am awa-" He stopped talking when he noticed Gabriel's smug expression. "..What?"

"Nothing... I just.. Well I heard you say 'Dean' while you were sleeping... What were ya' dreamin' about Lil bro?" Gabriel smirked.

Of course he would use this chance to tease him. Cas would be lucky if Gabriel ever let him live it down. "Shut up, Gabe." Castiel rarely told his older brother to shut up (Gabriel never listened anyway of course).

"I'm just saying... If you've got anything going on with your Angel... I would like to know, but hey, you don't have to tell me." Gabriel replied, slipping on his coat/jacket.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked, getting out of bed and then heading into the bathroom.

"Well, away from here, firstly... Maybe stop at a bar on our way out. I already checked, those Vetala were burnt to a crisp." Gabe chuckled. He grabbed a candy bar from the counter and unwrapped it.

"Yes.. And we have Sam and Dean to thank for that." Castiel replied from the bathroom.

"Yep. I'm heading out. I'll meet you in the car. Don't take forever." Gabriel said and then left the motel room.

If Gabriel had any virtues, 'patience' was definitely not one of them.

Castiel was pretty sure that if he took more than a half an hour in the bathroom, then Gabriel would end up just driving off without him.

Of course it didn't take Cas that long, and he got in the car with Gabriel.

* * *

 

 

"-And so that's how I lost my job as a professional banker.." The woman who was sitting in Gabriel's lap finally said. She was obviously drunk, and was wearing a hooker's attire.

"Wow, I've heard of rules, but 'no sex in the closet'? How could they prohibit that?" Gabriel chuckled.

"Sex may be a somewhat healthy activity, but intercourse during work hours, and in the place where supplies are kept, is unprofessional all in it's own!" Castiel suddenly spoke up. He had refused to drink, and was getting a headache just listening to this.

As Gabriel had suggested, they were visiting the bar on their way out of town. Castiel was already hoping that they could just hurry up and leave.

"Just ignore him, he's a buzzkill.." Gabriel rolled his eyes and smiled.

" _Please_ , just get a room." Castiel groaned, placing his face on the table in front of him.

"Sure thing Lil bro." Gabriel replied as he got up, picking up the woman with him, and carrying her bridal style. He was pretty strong considering his size. He left the money on the table for the bartender, and then walked off.

Castiel let out a sigh of relief and he finally ordered a drink once Gabriel was gone.

Dean appeared in the seat next to him. "Hey Cas." He greeted.

Castiel couldn't help but smile a little from hearing the voice that he recognized.

"Hello, Dean." He replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored, and I saw you were here, so I decided to drop by." Dean answered, ordering a beer.

"Ah... Do you... Often get bored?" Castiel asked after a moment of hesitation. He just didn't want things to become awkward.

"I get bored more often than you think. Yeah." Dean nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

"How are you and your brother?"

"Normal. Honestly, I think Sam is kind of scared. But yeah, Normal."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Scared? Why?"

"Well, One there's the dark angels lurking about, blahblah. And now he's freaking out because he says he's 'feeling human emotions'. And stuff like that." Dean chuckled.

* * *

 

Sam appeared in the room that Gabriel and the woman were currently in. He looked confused, seeing Gabriel on top of the woman.

Gabriel was still fully clothed, other than his shirt which had been unbuttoned, but he couldn't say the same for the _hooker_.

"Gabriel?"

The woman screamed and hid herself from Sam's view.

"Well hey there, Sammy! You couldn't have picked worse timing, but since you're here, why don't we all have a threesome!" Gabriel suggested, pretty chill about it.

"I- _Er_.. No.. I'm just here to.." Sam was distracted. He pretended to be distracted by the woman, but really it was the entire scene. His cheeks heated intensely. " _I-I'm not here for sex.._ " He muttered.

He was disturbed by all the images that crossed his mind, and he immediately disappeared.

Gabriel paused, before he shrugged. "I think I broke him." He chuckled to himself, before he looked back at the woman. "Shall we continue?"

* * *

 

"Dean... Those dark angels... What do they want with us?" Castiel suddenly asked.

"...Well, I think Sammy knows... But me, I'm not sure." Dean shook his head. "You'll know a dark angel when you see one though. They have red eyes, instead of blue." He informed him.

"Oh, I see." Castiel replied.

"Yep... So Cas, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you." Dean said after a moment.

"Yes?"

"....... How come your brother gets all the women??"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO sorry if this chapter is short, I'll try to make longer ones, I'm just in a bit of a hurry and I'm tired as all hell...  
> I might update it later


End file.
